


(Random Prompt Generator) - Celesgiri + Getting Locked out - Femslash February Day 1

by soren_poet



Series: Random Prompt Generator [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soren_poet/pseuds/soren_poet
Summary: I got the prompt 'Celeste gets locked out of their house while their family is gone, so they spend the night at Kyoko's place.' so here's my interpretation of that!
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko & Celestia Ludenberg, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Series: Random Prompt Generator [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614778
Kudos: 68
Collections: Danganronpa Fics :3, WLW Fics <3





	(Random Prompt Generator) - Celesgiri + Getting Locked out - Femslash February Day 1

She never thought she would see this moment. Kyoko tried to keep her usual serious face as she saw Celeste standing freezing in a hoodie without hair drills in front of her door. Celeste refused to make eye contact, so she could keep the last shred of dignity she had. 

Trying not to laugh, Kyoko stepped down towards her, “Hello Celeste.” She let a small smile slip as Celeste stood with her arms folded. 

“Don’t laugh at me.” She commanded sternly. Kyoko shook her head and pushed her hair behind her ear. 

“I won’t I promise, would you like to come inside?” Kyoko extended her hand. A few strands of her actual hair fluttered down and brushed her nose. Celeste scrunched her nose. 

“I would appreciate that.” She took a step up ignoring the other girl’s hand and entering the house. 

Kyoko’s house was barely covered in any pictures of the family like a stereotypical house, instead photos of certificates owned by her father dotted the walls. Kyoko didn’t bother to yell out to her father that she had brought a friend home. Kyoko ran up the deep red carpeted stairs and beckoned for Celeste to follow her. 

Opening her door, the room was bare, no mess to be seen. A clean room was something Kyoko took pride in. 

“Make yourself at home.” Celeste took her shoes off and put them near the door. 

“Do you have any clothes I can borrow?” Celeste tried her hardest not to stare at anything to long. 

“As long as you look at me and tell me something.” Kyoko folded her arms and stood in front of the other girl. 

Celeste, finally looked up, “What?” She was stern and bitter. 

“Why?” Her expression lightened. 

“Stop looking at me like you care.” She spat, instinctively reaching up to touch where her clip-ons once were. 

“I do care, I promise.” 

“If you promise, get me some clothes!” She borderline shouted. Kyoko’s gaze didn’t waver. 

She stared for a moment before going to get her pyjamas. 

Celeste huffed taking the pyjamas, “Where is the bathroom.” Kyoko pointed down the hallway, with Celeste speed walking down. 

Kyoko sat on her bed, deep in thought. Why was Celeste outside her house and why wasn’t she wearing her normal clothes? It was a bit unnerving seeing a Celeste that wasn’t dressed up like a porcelain doll. And why was she outside her house? 

It wasn’t long until Celeste had returned. 

“Now. Why are you here?” 

“My parents kicked me out because I refused to go to Tokyo with them. Only for a few days. I just need a place to stay tonight, I’ll buy a hotel room tomorrow.” She crossed her arms. 

“You can stay here with me?” Kyoko blurted out. “I don’t want you to waste money.” 

Celeste looked at her bewildered, then her face softened. “Thank you, Kyoko.” 

“It’s not problem!” Kyoko smiled a rare smile and held out her hand.

Celeste finally took it, giving her an actual smile back. 

“No, I really mean it. Thank you.”


End file.
